tfsofficialfandomcom-20200213-history
TFS Dragon Ball Z: Abridged Parody Episode 23
Cast *MasakoX - Goku, Gohan, Ginyu as Goku *Lanipator - Vegeta, Krillin *LittleKuriboh - Frieza *GanXingba - Jeice *Antfish - Ginyu, Goku as Ginyu *Megami33 - Bulma Featuring *Ain Soph Aur - Wilhelm Soldier 1 *PrinceRoy - Wilhelm Soldier 2 Music *You Yamazaki - Sanjou!! Ginyu Tokusentai!! *Shunsuke Kikuchi - Kattenai Kyoufu *Kenji Yamamoto - Symphonic Transformation *Kenji Yamamoto - The Formidable Warrior, The Saiyan *Shunsuke Kikuchi - Kyoufu no Ginyu Tokusentai *Shunsuke Kikuchi - Kono Yo De Ichi-Ban References *The Wilhelm Scream *Star Wars *I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves *Animal House ("Thank you sir, may I have another?") *Jurassic Park ("Clever girl") *The title is based on Grand Theft Auto Trivia *Captain Ginyu reads the disclaimer for this episode. *Krillin Owned Count: 13 - Ginyu (as Goku) slaps Krillin in the face. (It should actually be 14. It was already 13 when Krillin was hit by the Seizure Procedure in episode 21) *This is the last episode to use the "Sanjou! Ginyu Tokusentai!" theme song. Episodes after this go back to the original "Cha-La-Head-Cha-La" theme song. *Goku claimed he doesn't seem to know what the word "favourite" means when asked what his favourite food is. When Ginyu in Goku's body is asked this question and replies with Waldorf Salad, Krillin says that Goku's real favourite food is a Double Baconator burger. And then interrupts himself when he realises what Ginyu-Goku just said. *Frog-Ginyu survives in the original series. Goku convinces Vegeta to spare him, and Vegeta does so claiming he wouldn't want to soil his boots. Ironically Vegeta does exactly that in the abridged series, crushing the frog-Ginyu to death under his foot. Quotes :Ginyu: What happened? I'm all purple and Horny! Chi-Chi is going to hate this. :Goku: What's mine is yours and yours is mine they say! :Ginyu: Give-Give me﻿ back my Body! :Goku: I'm sorry! You can't have your body anymore! It's mine now! Jeice, shall we? :Jeice: Right Captain! :Goku: 'Goodbye! Enjoy bleeding to Death! (''Flies away and leaves) :'''Ginyu: I won't!...man....I'm a jerk now. ---- :(Gohan and Krillin dig up the Dragon Balls) :Krillin: Finally! Now let's hurry up and wish back Piccolo, Tien Shinhan, and Chiaotzu. :Gohan: What about Yamcha? :Krillin: What about Yamcha? :Vegeta: (Hearing this while in hiding) I don't know what this "Yamcha" is, but it sounds just like Raditz. : :(Krillin and Gohan first encounter Ginyu in Goku's body) :Gohan: Krillin, that's not my dad! :Krillin: Gohan, of course it's your dad. Goku, what's your favorite food? :Ginyu-Goku: Waldorf Salad. :Krillin: See? Double Baconator--oh sh*t! :Vegeta: (Thinking to himself) Ok, the second they summon the Dragon,I'll swoop in and break the bald one's neck! Totally gonna yell "Team Three Star" when I do it too. Oh I can see it now. :(Vegeta imagines snahouting "TEAM THREE STAR!" at the top of his lungs whilst snapping Krillin's neck. The latter cries out in pain.) :Vegeta:Amazing. ---- :Jeice: Errr, Captain. You're here. :Ginyu-Goku: What the devil are you-!? Oh, well look what the Space Cat regurgitated. :Goku-Ginyu: Hey Gohan! Hey Krillin! Hey Goku! :Gohan: D-Dad? :Ginyu-Goku: I'm surprised your still kicking. How's that wound treating you? :Goku-Ginyu: This is easily the second worst hole I've ever had in my chest! It's gonna take like a million mommie-kisses to make it better. :Krillin: 'Gohan! We may have a chance now! But you'll have to give it your all! Remember, he may look like you dad, but you absolutely can't﻿ hold back! :'Gohan: '(''Yells and starts attacking Goku) Abandon me for a year with Piccolo, send me off into space, and the next time I see you, you've lost your damn body? '''YOU'RE NOT EVEN YOU ANYMORE! :Goku-Ginyu: I don't know where he gets that from? ---- :(Vegeta and Jeice swap blows with each other) :Vegeta: Hey Jeice, I killed every single one of Freeza's flunkies I got up against so far. Six in total, how would like to be number seven! :Jeice: Piss off, you bloody monkey!! :(Jeice finally lands one punch on Vegeta while fighting him) :Vegeta: (Unphased) Thank you, sir. May I have another? :Jeice: What the hell happened to you?! You were not this strong when you fought Recoome! :Vegeta: (Holds up the "Official Saiyan Handbook") Looks like you have some required reading to do. :Jeice: (Searching through the book) All right, let's see here... OK, Full Moon, Lose Your Tail, Stronger Every Time You... (Stunned pause)... Oh. (Lowers the book)... Well I'm right f*cked, aren't I? :Vegeta: Right in the down-under (mercilessly kills Jeice). :Jeice: (Right before being killed) Clever girl (takes a huge ki blast to the face). :Ginyu-Goku:'No Jeice! All of my men..I'm the only one left.Please all of you, just allow me a customary moment of silence. :'Vegeta: Minemineminemineminemineminemineminemine! (Hits Goku) (Laughs) The best about this? I get to kill both Ginyu and Kakarot at the same time! :Goku: Wait! Who's Kakarot? :Vegeta: You're Kakarot. :Goku: I thought he's name was Goku. :Krillin: His name is Goku! :Vegeta: (To Krillin) No! It's Kakarot! :Goku: But he just said Goku. :Krillin: Yeah I did. :Vegeta: I know what he said, buddy! :Goku: So what it is? Kakarot or Goku? :Vegeta:(Together) It's Kakarot! :Krillin:(Together) It's Goku! :Vegeta: No! No! No! Just look! His Saiyan name is Kakarot, but he changed it when he landed on Earth as a baby, so they kept calling by his Earth name and I'm calling him by his real name! :Ginyu: So does that make me Ginyu? :(Goku is back in his own body) '' :'Goku:' Yay! I'm me again! :'Krillin: Wait, Goku! What is your favorite food? :'''Goku: "Favorite"? :Krillin: (excitedly) HE'S HIM AGAIN! Also see *Dragon Ball Z Abridged Category:Dragon Ball Z TAS Episode